AllAmerican Girl
by rsh13
Summary: Songfic of Carrie Underwood's song All-American Girl Tokka


Disclaimer: No, I am not Mike or Brian so I do not own Avatar and I am not Carrie Underwood so I do not own this song. Surprised?

A/N  
So yeah, another songfic. The first part's a little rushed; I didn't feel like writing a whole lot about Toph's parents.

_

* * *

_

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state_

"It just has to be a boy, it just has to be." Lao Bei Fong repeated over and over. He was hoping his wife would deliver a son.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_"A girl?" He asked. The nurse nodded.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_Fourteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star

They had named their daughter Toph. She was in love with the senior football star, Sokka. She there were other girls who also had their eyes on him, but she was his and was hers.

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

"If you make this pass, we'll win the championship game, you hear that #1?" The coach asked."Yes, coach." Sokka answered.

"Good, go out there and play the best you ever have."

The team all nodded and ran out.

It was the winning pass, one of the important passes in his young life. #17 threw the ball to Sokka who had been daydreaming about Toph..._again_. The ball hit him on the side of the head causing him to fall over.

"Can I have a redo?" Sokka asked.

"No." The referee answered, "Wolves win."

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_"Come on Toph, want to hang out after school?" Sokka approached the young teen in the hallway.

"What about you having practice? I heard how you practically fell asleep on the field. I should start call you Snoozles from now on, Snoozles." Toph replied.

"Screw practice, I want to be with you instead."

"Fine."

_The coach said, "Hey son what's your problem?  
Tell me have you lost your mind."  
Daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college,  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye."_

_  
_"But Dad, I can't leave Toph, I love her." Sokka argued again with his father.

"Sokka, tell me this, would you rather have a career and a decent amount of money or would you rather have love now while you're still a teenager?" Hakoda asked.

"Personally Dad, I would rather have love, it'll bring happiness. Also, I'm not going to be a teenager much longer."

"The girl's a year younger than you, you'd be twenty by the time she's your age."

"Three years is not much of a difference."

"It's illegal for a minor to have an affair with an adult."

"Dad, I can't leave her."

"Fine." Hakoda left the room after deciding he had heard enough.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American_The two had already had a son, on accident. Sokka had knocked Toph up when she was seventeen. She was now twenty and he was twenty-three. The couple had been married for two years. Falton, their son was three. Their first daughter had just been born.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want."  
And he said, "Honey you ought to know._

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American."_

"So what do you want to name her?" Toph asked.

"Yue." Sokka answered.

"Isn't that one of your ex-girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but she did help people, she gave up her life for their safety."

"Yue it is then."

"Yue?" Falton asked reaching for his new baby sister, almost falling out of his father's arms.

"Yeah, your little sister." Sokka answered putting him on his mother's lap also.

"Can I hold her?" Falton asked.

"No Falton, you're too young." Toph said ruffling his dark brown hair.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl  
All-American girl?_

Twelve years later, Yue was a Daddy's Girl and barely left her father alone. She was an All-American Girl.

* * *

A/N  
So yeah, I'm not even sure how I thought of this. I don't know, I forgot. But anyway tell me how you liked it. Also go vote in my profile what songfic you want to read next.


End file.
